Ashley Ktoyell
''Ashley: Was that you’re prank, making him frown at us?'' : ''Draco: No, but I have a surprise in store for him.'' : ''Ashley: But what was the prank, exactly?'' : ''Draco: Well, at first it was just my buddies and I, and then mostly everyone in the Slytherin house joined in. The prank is just leaving Potter looking stupid in front of Slytherin.'' : ''Ashley: Why didn’t you plan something even better? You know, like a fight?'' ::: Draco telling Ashley about the trick on Harry Potter ---- Ashley Biluth Malfoy (Ktoyell), born August 5th, 1980, is the co-main character of 'The Draco Malfoy Story'. She is a tomboy, and her patronus is the dragon. Although Draco Malfoy is hated by some amount of people, Ashley finds Draco to be interesting in the first part of the story. Draco one day said, "If Ashley ever wants to tell me everything that I did wrong, a reason why she never thinks that I am a 'Big Fat Liar', and that she cares about me, I will let her. She is my best friend, and I would do the same to her as well." ''Ashley was fascinated about Draco and his past, and she never stopped thinking about him. Even though Ashley never knew what Draco was thinking about her, Draco saw that Ashley wanted to know. At the time she was that curios was on her 14th birthday. She invited Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Sarah Parkings, Seth Withdrop, and Draco Malfoy and his parents. Seth was the first one to arrive at Ashley's party. Then Sarah and her parents, and Pansy came. Then Crabbe came, and hugged Ashley as soon as he saw her. After Crabbe arrived, Goyle did. He also hugged Ashley. At last, Draco and his parents came. Draco gave Ashley a light smile, and so did his father. At the end of the party, when just Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco and his parents were the lasts people at the party, Crabbe had a conversation with Ashley. This was the conversation: : 'Crabbe:' Ashley, I noticed that your parents aren't here. Why aren't they?'' : ''Ashley: They said they had to do something important. There probably in 'Kingsly's Corner'.'' : ''Crabbe: But, why would they go there?'' : ''Ashley: I'm not sure. They go there a lot, though. Sometimes, when they go there, they say that they have to talk to someone. But, in my opinion, that person would just be a friend or family member.'' : ''Crabbe: Why would you think that?'' : ''Ashley: I just know. It's not that I investigate the scene in question, it's just that I know. It's probably in the 'Common Knowledge' part of my brain.'' : ''Crabbe: Have you ever gone to 'Kingsly's Corner'?'' : ''Ashley: Only when I was four, that's when I found out more about my father and mother. I figured out that they both earned the 'Investigation' badge at the age of 13, and by the looks of that, I assume that they investigate crimes and such.'' : ''Crabbe: I'm sure you have some very facinatin' parents.'' ---- The day after Ashley's 14th birthday party, Draco and his parents invited Ashley and her family to there house from 12:00 pm to 9:00 pm. Ashley was happy about that, and so was Draco. Draco was interested in Ashley's past and her, as well, and wanted to know more about her. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, was very curious why Ashley wanted to know more about his son and about himself. He thought she was a spy or a reporter for the 'Daily Prophet'. He also wanted to know why she was always excited to see his son. Draco could tell that his father felt that way, but did not speak against him. Once just Draco, his father, and Ashley were alone in the dinning room, Draco then spoke against his father. : ''Draco: Father, you need to not worry about why Ashley does certain things.'' : ''Lucius: Why do you say that, Draco? I have the right to worry about anything.'' : ''Draco: Well, you do not have a right to worry about why Ashley does certain things. So, you should shut your curiosity up.'' : ''Lucius: I am your father, and I do not need permission from anyone to worry. I do not need permission to be curios, and I certainly do not need permission to question.'' : ''Ashley: I agree. I'm sure that you would be worried, Mr. Malfoy.'' : ''Lucius: Then I must ask you just one question. Why are you asking about my son about his family and such?'' : ''Ashley: That, which Draco believes, is just my curios part of my brain wanting to know more. Like my father said, I can be a very curios person. So, sir, that is why I do ask those type of questions to Draco.'' : ''Lucius: You were just curios?'' : ''Ashley: Yes.'' : ''Lucius: I see...well, you may talk to Draco now. And yes, you are a very curios person, Ashley.'' ---- Ashley, after being with Draco so much, at the age of 16, was already in love with him. Draco, in fact, was in love with Ashley as well. : "Her patronus is a dragon, but she loves like a butterfly." : ''Severus Snape's description of Ashley Ktoyell's love.'' Ashley was very involved in Draco's life at that time. Draco loved Ashley that way, because she was his first and only love, and he didn't want to lose it. Ashley and Draco started dating as soon as The Open Door (http://thedracomalfoystory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Open_Door) time started. : ''Ashley: What will happen to us?'' : ''Draco: As long as were together, we will be alright.'' : ''Ashley: But, what about you? Don't you have the dark mark?'' : ''Draco: If we stay together, I'm sure that The Dark Lord will be looking for both of us. He said that you would be a perfect addition to The Death Eaters. D''o you really want to join forces with The Dark Lord?' : ''Ashley:' I'm sure it would be best if I do so. : Draco Malfoy and Ashley Ktoyell talking about what will happen to them after''' The Open Door'''. ---- Category:The Malfoy Family Category:The Ktoyell Family